1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of wire pullers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manually powered fish tape reel attachment apparatus used in combination with a conventional fish tape reel for pulling electrically insulated wires through a conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, the way electrically insulated wires are pulled through a conduit is to have a fish tape go through the conduit first and then attach it to the electrical wires and then pull the wire through by having the fish tape rotated back onto its reel through a rotating mechanism. This is a conventional fish tape retrieval system which is well known in the art.
One problem with the prior art fish tape retrieval system is that it is very difficult to pull lengthy amounts of electrical wires through the conduit using the conventional fish tape retrieval system. It is also difficult when pulling a tough kinked wire or the wire is stuck in the conduit to get any strong pressure to pull the fish tape and attached electrical wire through the conduit.
The following eight (8) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,956,806 issued to Mitzen et al. on Jul. 17, 1933 for "Winch" (hereafter "the Mitzen Patent");
2. U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,153 issued to Walker on Jul. 17, 1936 for "Gauger's Tape Reel" (hereafter "the Walker Patent");
3. U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,413 issued to Lyon on Jul. 23, 1957 for "Reel Clamp And Handle For Magnetic Tape" (hereafter "the Lyon Patent");
4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,722 issued to Ehrens on Oct. 9, 1973 for "Gripping And Pulling Tool For Retracting Guide Tapes From Conduit While Pulling Electrical Wires Into The Conduit" (hereafter "the Ehrens Patent");
5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,415 issued to Prinz on Feb. 10, 1976 for "Downrigger" (hereafter "the Prinz Patent");
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,038 issued to Gename on Feb. 17, 1981 for "Hose Reel" (hereafter "the Gename Patent");
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,808 issued to Finkle on Nov. 8, 1983 for "Portable Power Driven Wire Puller" (hereafter "the Finkle Patent"); and
8. Swedish Patent No. 222,201 (hereafter "the Swedish Patent").
The Mitzen Patent discloses a winch for use in pulling wires through conduits. The Mitzen Patent illustrates a conventional reel for pulling wires through a conduit.
The Walker Patent discloses a gauger's tape reel.
The Lyon Patent discloses a reel clamp and handle for a magnetic tape.
The Ehrens Patent discloses a gripping and pulling tool for retracting guide tapes from a conduit while pulling electrical wires into the conduit. It is a hand tool, and upon pivoting action of its handles, pulls a group of electrical wires through a conduit.
The Prinz Patent discloses a downrigger. It comprises a swivelled head to be mounted anywhere on the boat for use in trolling. The line extends over a reel mounted on a pedestal, which is provided with a locking device for holding it in a desired position.
The Gename Patent discloses a hand held hose reel. It comprises a body with a hand grip portion at one end, a reel pocket in the center, and a guide assembly at the end remote from the hand grip. It utilizes a hand crank for cranking the hose onto the reel.
The Finkle Patent discloses a portable power driven wire puller. It comprises a housing with a rotatable fishing tape storage cage within the interior. The tape has engageable means on the free end that may be removably secured to a wire to draw the latter through a conduit or other elongated confined space. A flexible tubular member extends from the housing and is in communication with an extension that leads to the interior of the circular housing portion.
The Swedish Patent, as disclosed from the figures shows a pivot guide end.
None of these prior art patents have disclosed an improved manually powered fish tape reel attachment apparatus used in combination with a conventional fish tape reel and which is designed and constructed for providing additional power and capability of pulling the fish tape through a conduit. It is desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a manually powered fish tape reel attachment apparatus, thereby eliminating the need of additional electricians and electrician helpers, which may be required to pull the fish tape through the conduit. It is also desirable to provide an apparatus with the capability to orient the direction of the fish tape in the appropriate oriented direction and then hold the device in one hand and rotate it with the strong ratchet motion in the other hand so that substantial additional force can be applied to pull the fish tape through the conduit and to pull it through bends and areas where it may be difficult to pull the electrical wire through the conduit.